


Seaside Estates

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1789306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: first or second person drabbles<br/>Prompt: Kara/Helo, crappy hotel on shore leave</p><p>Well...they didn't spend much time at the hotel, and it isn't very porny. Ooops. It's sort of a sequel to Drive Me Crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Estates

I couldn’t believe this place. No way could I do it here. Seaside Estates, my ass. “You have your camp gear, Kara?”

She scanned the parking lot and the dilapidated building, grinned at me. “Always.” She reached into the glove box for her map. “There’s a camp about twenty-five miles outside of town.”

As soon as I pulled into the spot, I knew it was perfect. “Stay there, Kara.” I got out and walked around the truck to open her door. 

She scooted to the edge of the seat and lifted her face. “So Karl…”

“Yeah?”

“Why don’t you ask me, so I can say yes, so we can get with the celebratory frakking.”

I opened my mouth, stunned silent, and Kara grinned up at me. “I have to -” I clamped my hand over her mouth.

“I’m doing it, Kara, or you aren’t getting laid again until we’re married. And you haven’t even met my family yet. It’ll be at least a year.” Under my hand, she very carefully nodded. “Good.”

I bent down to kiss her, foot on the stepboard for leverage, and glided my hand up under her jean skirt. I groaned into her mouth. Hot, wet, naked. How had she figured it out? I teased her clit until she moaned, then withdrew.

“Karl! What the frak?”

“We’re going to set up our tent first, because when we “get with the celebratory frakking,” it’s not going to be with my ass waving in the wind.” She hopped out and had the tent half-erected in less than five minutes. Just gotta know how to motivate her. I stood there another few seconds, then set up the rest of the camp - firepit, food bag hanging from the tree, our bags right beside the tent opening.

Her hands snuck around my waist, trembling a little, and I could feel her nose pressing into my spine. I pulled her around in front of me. “Kara?’

She bit her lip and nodded.

“Will you marry me?”

She nodded. I couldn’t resist the opportunity to tease her. “I can’t hear you, Kara.”

She put her arms around my neck and lifted herself until she could wrap her legs around my waist, _gods, I love a strong woman!_ then leaned forward to whisper, “I love you, Karl, and I want to marry you. I would do it right now if we could find a priest. Yes, Karl. And if you don’t frak me now, _you_ won’t be getting any until we’re married.”

My threat had been idle and we’d both known it, but I was certain she meant every word. I wrapped my arms around her hips and walked her to the tent, where I knelt to crawl in. The bags were rolled out and zipped together. I had to let go of her to get to the zipper of my jeans, and Kara was naked in seconds, scooting toward the top of the bags.

I grabbed her ankle and yanked her back, sliding into place. Kara made this adorable noise and I grinned at her. “You said you wanted it now, right?” I didn’t even wait for her nod to keep going. Moments later, we were both panting and giggling and murmuring soppy love crap to each other and Kara stopped, looking over my shoulder.

“Karl, when you’re all done feeling me up, maybe you could get rid of the snake and zip the frakkin’ tent. I’m not into sharing.”

I glanced over my shoulder, and thank the gods my girlfriend isn’t the screaming type, ‘cause frak. It’s not poisonous, but it’s bigger than I care to see inside my tent, and any other girl would probably have already been halfway back to Caprica City. Without me.


End file.
